James And Lily getting together
by ficfan11
Summary: My take on how Lily and James got together. rated T for minor language


James and Lily-Getting together

Lily Evans woke up in the head girl's dormitory in Hogwarts. It was a Saturday morning and the winter sunshine was blazing through the windows. She groaned and rolled over to try to fall back to sleep but it was no use. She sat up punched the mattress in frustration and slowly got out of bed.

Half an hour later she came out of the dormitory and say James Potter head boy leaning over a table in the small common room attached to the heads dorms. It was the same as the Gryffindor main one but much smaller. She walked over and sat beside him and noticed he was pouring over an advanced DADA book containing powerful spells and defences.

"Hey James". Said Lily as she sat next to him and leant back.

James looked at her and gave his trademark confident grin, "Morning Lily about time you woke up".

Lily smiled at him "oh shut up Potter". Both teenagers knew it was just playful banter. James had done a lot of growing up over the last year and a half. He didn't go round hexing people for the fun of it anymore, he no longer asked her out every single day, didn't ruffle up his hair anymore and was generally much more mature. Once his head had decreased and the two of them had called a truce once they knew they would have to work together as head students, Lily had found he was a really nice guy. She certainly didn't have dreams of throwing him off of the astronomy tower anymore.

Then James looked at Lily. "Hey Lily me, Sirius and Remus are going into Hogsmeade later, you wanna come along"?

Lily smiled. "Sure is it okay if I bring Alice and Marlene along too"?

James grinned "I am sure me and my friends would be grateful for your lovely friends company".

Lily shook her head, "I give up with you Potter I really do, but hang on what about Peter you didn't mention him"?

James' grin vanished as she spoke and he started to scowl. "Don't even get me started on Peter, Lily. Ever since the year started he has been growing more distant from me and my friends. He hardly eats with us anymore and he is always late for lessons. Yesterday after potions we asked him if he wanted to join us in Hogsmeade and he just said that he had other things to do. Don't ask me what, he could never formulate a prank of his own and he never _ever_ studies, so I don't know about him really I asked him if anything was wrong and he just told me to leave him alone".

Lily nodded slowly a curious expression on her face. She didn't know much about Peter but she knew enough to know he used to hero-worship James and Sirius and was no way near as smart as the other three _Marauders _as they called themselves.

Then James stood up stretching as he did so. "Well I don't know about you Lily but I am starving I'm going to the great hall". As he turned to leave Lily spoke.

"Hey wait up a minute I will go with you just let me put my stuff away". She gestured to the books she had left out last night and James nodded. Lily quickly put all of her stuff into her room and quickly brushed her hair again. She didn't know why she just felt the need to. Then she ran back to James who was leaning against the wall next to the door.

When she reached him he turned to her and gave her a bow, and spoke in a posh voice. "Would the fair lady give me the honour of escorting her to the grand hall for some breakfast"?

Lily giggled slightly and curtseyed back, she liked the light banter her and James had, "It would be a pleasure good sir". James linked arms with her and the two walked off to breakfast laughing and talking together.

When the two of them reached the Great Hall Lily broke off to sit with her friends, while James sat next to Sirius then he noticed Remus was not there and he knew why. "Hey Padfoot, Moony resting for tonight". Tonight was a full moon so Remus normally got as much rest as he could. Sirius nodded then spoke.

"You asked Lily to Hogsmeade yet"?

James nodded, "Yeah but I still don't know if I should ask her out. I mean we are friends at last but I don't know if this will ruin it".

Sirius reached over and punched him on the shoulder. "Prongs listen she likes you it is obvious. Ever since you decided to grow up a bit she saw who you really were rather than a cocky bastard, just ask her out today and your seven year dream will come true trust me".

Then a hand came down on Sirius' shoulder, "well done Padfoot I couldn't have put it better myself".

The two Marauders looked up and grinned at their friend. "Moony good to see you up and about". Said James "Yeah Lily did agree to come into Hogsmeade with us I am just a bit nervous you know, I don't want to ruin the friendship we finally have".

Remus shook his head slowly, "Prongs, listen to me and you listen good, you have been dreaming of dating Lily Evans since we were eleven years old this is your last chance. We have been setting this up for months and I am not going to let, this slip away now".

James nodded "you know what? Your right now c'mon I am going to see if we can find Peter and see what he is up to. Padfoot c'mon Moony you stay there and eat. We will meet you when they open the doors to let us into Hogsmeade at half ten, c'mon Sirius". Sirius nodded and stood up winking at Marlene McKinnon on the way out.

Marlene blushed as Sirius winked at her and Lily knew why. "Oh for god's sake Marlene stop fawning over Sirius bloody Black. You know what he's like. He is such a playboy, he flirts with loads of girls, snogs them and flatters them then goes onto the next girl who is batting her eyelashes at him".

Alice who was sitting next to her nodded. "Lily is right Marlene you don't want a playboy you want a man. Like Frank for example". To prove her point she met Frank Longbottom's eye from where he was sitting with his friends and she blew a kiss at him and he rolled his eyes and returned the action. Alice smiled smugly at her friend's. "See Black wouldn't do that he would wink and grin at you then carry on talking to Potter and Remus".

This made Lily angry although she wasn't sure why. She turned to Alice and spoke in a harsh tone, "don't call him Potter his name is James".

Alice and Marlene cracked identical grins at this and Alice spoke. "Oh but you never had a problem with calling him Potter before. Hell you called him that while you shouted at him for six years, I think someone is developing a little crush on James Potter". She said the last bit in a teasing voice.

Lily blushed so much her face was the same colour as her hair. "Give over Alice we are just friends, and if you talked to him sometime you would realise he is a really nice guy".

Then Marlene spoke. "Oh come off it Lily. You blushed beet red when Alice suggested you had a crush on him don't deny it. I can understand after rejecting him for six years that it would be weird to go out with him but you just said it. He is a nice guy I agree with you so would it be so bad to go out with him, and you are really lucky. He has every girl in the school pretty much after him but he only has eyes for you, he is good looking and you can't deny when he isn't cocky really smart".

Lily sighed and nodded. "Alright I admit it I have a crush on James Potter, the boy I have rejected for six years. And Marlene you missed out some things, yes he is good looking, smart but you missed, gorgeous hair, sexy body and cute bum". She blushed while she said it but kept going. "But I missed my chance he doesn't like me".

Alice and Marlene shared a look and tried to stop bursting out laughing. Then Alice spoke "Ok sorry the last six years of him asking you out must have been out imagination".

Lily glared at her friends. "Ok he used to like me but not anymore, I mean surly he would have asked me out if he did, but he hasn't asked me out since Easter in our sixth year".

Marlene slapped herself on the forehead. "Oh my god Lily you are so thick, just because he doesn't ask you out doesn't mean he doesn't like you. Have you seen the looks he gives you? He glances at you in class, at meal times, when were are studying in the library while Alice is in a broom cupboard with Frank".

Lily shrugged still not convinced. "Ok girls whatever you say, now c'mon we have fifteen minutes before the doors open for us to get to Hogsmeade, you sure you and Frank won't join us in Hogsmeade Alice"?

Alice shook her head and Marlene spoke. "Lily why would she want to join us with the three hottest guys in Hogwarts when she could be in a teashop snogging Frank"?

Alice blushed madly at this but spoke, "Just because you want to do that with Sirius, Marlene".

The two girls bickered all the way back to the tower to grab coats as it was winter, before Lily broke off to the head dorms. She was having a hard time not laughing, but she knew things could not stay like this forever. Dark times were looming on the Horizon.

Lily and Marlene met up with the three Marauders in the entrance hall. James and Sirius not being able to find Peter. As they walked down the road laughing James and Lily had joined arms. It was something they did regularly when they were flirting and just having a laugh together, but Lily liked it as more than that and wished it could mean something more than just a little bit of banter.

James had a mad grin on his face. He was walking down the road to Hogsmeade laughing with his two best mates in the world. He also had the girl of his dreams hanging in his arm and one of the funniest girls ever talking to them and trying to flirt with Sirius.

As the group reached Hogsmeade they all started arguing lightly over where to go first, eventually it was a game of parchment, diffindo, stone to decide where to go and Sirius won so they went to Zonko's first. While the boys were stocking up on belch powder and stink pellets the girls said they were immature for liking that kind of stuff, although they did it with a smile on their faces. James also swore he saw Lily slipping some node-biting teacup to the till, he made a mental note to be careful, next time Lily offered him a cup of tea.

Next as Lily's request they went to the Quill and bookshop and while Sirius complained loudly he was bored all the way there and while they were in there James and Remus quite liked it. James loved it when Lily half begged him to get a quill down of a high shelf she couldn't reach and when he did she gave him a slap for "being a prat" then a tight hug as a thank you.

Then James led them to Honeydukes where James and Sirius brought an enormous amount of Chocolate and Remus got some Fizzing Whizbees. Lily got some sugar quills and then James saw her gazing longingly the chocolate balls filled with Raspberry mousse and he got a large bag for her as an apology for "being an annoying prat and a git for six years".

Eventually after Remus went into the potion outlet for some pain-relief potion. (James and Sirius knew why) they eventually ended up in the three broomsticks.

The girls and Remus found a table in a corner and James and Sirius got the drinks. As they sat around the table they traded stories about their childhood and their years at Hogwarts. (Of course the three boys avoided Remus being a werewolf). The girls laughed until their sides split when James and Sirius told them the story of how they turned Frank into a girl for a day in their third year. They knew never to tell this to Alice.

Eventually the conversation grew quieter and James and Lily somehow managed to link hands. They stared at each other for a moment and then James mouthed, _we need to talk_.

Lily nodded and then Remus noticed what was going on he looked at Sirius and nodded. Remus stood up and said he needed to get going. He wasn't lying either he had about ninety minutes until the sun went down and he needed to get down to the whomping willow before then.

Sirius then looked at Marlene and whispered "how about we go get a proper drink"? Marlene's eyes widened but she nodded and they left.

James looked into Lily's green eyes, the eyes he could get lost into for the whole of time. Then he took a deep breath and spoke. "Lily listen I am really sorry for annoying you for the last six years and I know nothing I say will change that. But I am going to ask you something one last time".

James reached out and clasped Lily's hand in his "Lily Evans will you go out with me"?

Lily's breath hitched in her throat. She had longed for him to ask her this since the start of term. Her gut instinct was to say yes right away but there was something she needed to know. She looked at James and said, "James before I answer I need to know why me? I mean you have other girls begging at your feet to go out with you, what makes me so special".

James sighed "Lily I would rather have you than any of them, right from the first day of term in first year I knew you were different. Your gorgeous looks struck me instantly and I tried to impress you but obviously it didn't work. It was then that I realised after you had rejected me for the millionth time at the end of fourth year that I loved you, I couldn't see myself with any other girl and I didn't want anyone else".

By now Lily had tears threatening but she pushed them down, she leant over to James and whispered "James if you ever wanted to impress me all you had to do was be yourself". Then saying nothing more she crashed her lips to his in a fiery passionate kiss that made James' mind turn to mush but not before he thought, _I AM KISSING LILY EVANS, I AM KISSING LILY EVANS! _Lily pulled away and noticed James' dazed expression, she giggled and said "get used to that Potter I plan on doing it a lot more from now on".

The two students ran through the entrance hall doors laughing as Lily called for James to catch her and he did it almost instantly grabbing her round the waist and kissing her thoroughly. When Lily pulled away she grabbed James' hand and started pulling him up the stairs saying, "we have missed time to catch up on Potter and I plan to make the best of it".

In the midst of their excitement neither noticed two people standing in the distance. One with a look of bewilderment the other with a twinkle in his eye. Then one cleared his throat and said "Minerva I believe you owe me five galleons".

THE END

_A/N: How was it, to mushy, to corny, boring please tell me in a review_


End file.
